Teen Hearts
by LadyxVirizion
Summary: Just for fun, i started to write a fic on Myself and Nathan Sykes.
1. Price Tag

I couldn't believe it myself, i was finally on the charts with my music, my name was floating around hollywood, and my fan base was climbing. I couldn't have been more happier. To believe it all started from youtube, open mic nights, family, and friends to now the thing i had been dreaming of for almost my whole life. I closed the lid to my macbook pro as i ran my fingers through my blue and brown locks, a smile plastered upon my lips as i set the laptop down on the couch cushion beside me. I had to go dress shopping today; to find something perfect to wear at the BMA's, yes the British Music Awards. I couldn't believe it either, being invited to a whole different countries awards rather than Americas but at the moment that didn't matter.

Sliding into a pair of old cowboy boots and pulling up my jeans back into place i snatched the keys off the hook as i headed outside and into my black chevy cavalier; even though my income was climbing i still couldn't give up that sleek black mobile. Pulling out my phone i checked my texts and if i had any missed calls, surprisingly none as i tossed it lightly into the cup holder and pulled out of the driveway, heading into town to check out a few of the small shops that sold dresses and an assortment of other things for fancy occasions. Finally spotting one i pulled into the parking lot and killed the ignition in my car as i headed inside.

I sifted through racks; when it came to around my size it was always tough to find a nice dress, not one that was gaudy and just out right disgusting with colours and cuts. I tried a few on, but i couldn't find just the right one. I thanked the lady whom had helped me out and climbed back in my sleek black chevy and continued on my way to find another store. It was a few miles before i came across a Davids Bridal, maybe they'd have something that suited my tastes. I had a few years back gotten my first prom gown there. Going inside i browsed around, they already had 2012 prom gowns out; and some fairly beautiful ones in my range.

I tried a few of those on as well, i liked them quite a bit, a lot actually; but they weren't fitting my vibe for the awards. I put them back and was on my way again, spotting a little clothing boutique that a young lady and older woman ran. They were all into the country, vintage, floral type of things so i knew i was in the right place as soon as i walked into the door. I tried on a few beautiful dresses, but my eyes soon spotted this white, cupcake style cotton dress with yellow, pink, red, purple, and blue flowers patterned all over it. It had a leather belt around the waistline, strapless, and the most beautiful silver decor between the cups of the garment; i was in love.

I slipped it on as my eyes lit up; i had found the dress. I twirled around in the trio fan mirrors with a smile, it was simple yet so elegant; kind of like myself. I moseyed on over to check out the shoes, and instantly locked eyes with the most beautiful pair of heels. They weren't too high, but not too short either, and with my luck the kind of thickness that i could actually walk in and not break my ankle and whatever other bone went down with me.

"I'll take it." i said with a smile as i changed back into my clothes and hurried over to pay for the garment and shoes; it was almost too good to be true. I lied the dress in the back seat carefully in it's plastic wrapping, setting the shoe box on top as i made my way back home. Hurrying inside once i pulled into the garage i hung the dress up inside the closet and slipped the shoebox on the shelf as i rushed back into the living room to open the lid to my computer, updating my page to tell all my family, friends, and fans on how after a long days work of searching and trying on i finally found the perfect dress.

Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks, the event creeping up to being next week. It was chaos trying to pack and make sure i had everything, make sure i had someone to take care of the animals while i was gone and not to mention find a hair and makeup artist in the UK that i could hire in this soon of time. Knowing myself if i did do it on my own i'd end up burning something on the curling iron; i always did every time i curled my hair. Thankfully i found a nice woman by the name of Rayshaun, she seemed to have really good reviews and was very sweet when i talked to her on the phone. Last was to book the ticket, which was easy due to my connections, all i had to do now is wait.


	2. Excite and Flight

It seemed like it was hours and hours before they called all people for my flight to the terminal, though i was only there for about fifteen minutes. My stomach was whirling around and making me cringe and double over at points, being a mixture of excited, nervous, and just my G.E.R.D being itself. I hadn't flown since i was about four when we were going to disney world, and i was too young to really remember past the fact i was colouring and i lost some of my favorite crayons since they spilled out the side during a moment of turbulence. I sat down in my seat in first class, opening up a book as i read till we were going to set off. I wasn't one that had the ability to read in a car or any moving vehicle; it gave me a migraine and all nauseous.

I slid a stick of gum into my mouth and then another as i started to chew, so that my eardrums wouldn't pop. When we were going into the sky it was kind of an adrenaline rush feeling and i had to admit i was quite an adrenaline junkie; so it wasn't as bad as i racked my nerves to be. Once i was sure i was settled in well and we were flying for a few moments i slid out my laptop and started to mess around with some things, checking Facebook, email, and other such things as i tweeted a goofy picture i had just taken on photobooth.

"In the words of Dan Schnieder: Wifi in the sky!" i tweeted along with the picture as i uploaded it. I got a couple remarks from fans, but mostly friends and family as they laughed, they knew how much i adored that show; it was one of my favorites. I shut the lid and slid it back into my carry on bag, it was going to be another couple hours till we arrived. I saw a couple celebrities mixed into the rich people in the upperclass but i resisted the urge to take a photo and tweet it to them being a creep saying "I see you" and all that. The sky started to grow dark as i craned the seat back and curled my legs under me. A nice flight attendant brought me a pillow and blanket and like that i was fast asleep.

I woke up to the sun just starting to rise and shine through the window i had forgotten to pull the shade down across the empty row. I smiled though instead of scowling, it was so pretty that i had to take a picture and upload it to all my social networks. "Woke up to this beautiful sight, wish i could every morning!" After doing that is stretched my limbs as i stat upright in a normal position. The cabin of the upperclass was fairly calm and quiet, some chatter. I lifted my wrist into view to check out the time, but remembered the timezone difference by now as i flagged down a passing attendant.

"What time is it?" I asked softly, my tone still a little groggy as i yawned with a chuckle. She smiled sweetly as she looked to the watch on her left wrist, which must've been the one tuned into the timezone we were in currently.

"9 o'clock in the a.m. Welcome to Britain~" she said softly as i smiled and thanked her, she rushed off to finish her round on checking up on everyone before she returned to the attendants quarters to start getting breakfast ready for everyone. I had made it to the UK safely, that caused some jitters in my stomach in excitement. I've never been out of country before, never mind got to travel much out of new england. I decided to go with something a little simple for breakfast, some water, a little grape juice, bacon, and wheat toast. I think that had to be one of the best breakfasts' i've ever had. I took a picture to upload later on my food blog i ran with my best friend Brooke. All that was made on a whim of when we were having japanese food and looking at food blogs on tumblr and decided to make one of our own.

Only a matter of an hour till we landed, that also made my stomach tumble; to be able to set foot on ground of another country for the first time, and the fact of being invited to the BMA's. Making sure i had everything, i zipped up my bag and returned the pillow and blanket as i sat patiently for us to land. Once we did i excitedly trotted off and into the airport to claim my bag. Wow, this was all a rush and so exciting. I pulled out my camera and started to snap photos, since my degree was photography. I was being such a tourist but i had to document the exciting experience, well one of them. I wandered about aimlessly in the airport, trying to find a place that could point me in the direction of calling a taxi. I wasn't risking confusing myself in driving; since the cars were flipped as well as the side of the road you drove on.


	3. Clumsey Ride

A nice guy at a newspaper stand had given me the number for the cab service, but it dawned on me that my phone wouldn't be working at all in this country. Luckily i had money on me in cash to go to the mobile store in the mall part of the port to buy one that would work. To my luck the staff knew me and gave me a big discount, and i got an iPhone. But in order to make sure i wouldn't get my current one confused with this i brought a little jeweled case for the new one that was designed in a union jack flag.I started importing the codes for the american numbers so i could still contact my friends and mother, and of course my stylist, manager, etc. I shot them a text telling them that obviously this was my phone for when i was in the british nation and then imported the cabs number, then dialing it up as i awaited the driver outside, running my hands through my somewhat messy hair from falling asleep on the flight.

Seeing the guy flag me down with a smile from his parking spot i smiled and waved back, whirling around to get my bags as i accidentally collided with someone. That hurt my head quite a bit but i recovered enough to pick up the things i knocked from his hands and fumbled to hand them back to him.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to" i blurted in a worried tone, hoping he wasn't mad. When i finally got a good look my heart nearly dropped into my stomach, he seemed so familiar, like i've seen him on posters or a CD or something; i was probably just going crazy. He smiled down at me as he patted my back with a small rub. It was quite charming i had to admit.

"It's alright love, just an accident." I sighed in relief at his words, gathering my stuff as i smiled in response. Someone said something that made him turn his head and wave as we parted ways, heading into my cab as i settled in the back seat. Of course only me would be clumsy enough to within twenty minutes in a new place collide with someone.

"Where to dear?" the middle aged driver asked with a sincere smile. So chivalrous, i liked it.

"The Four Seasons" i said in a soft tone with a smile. He nodded and was on his way towards it.

"I can tell your not from 'round here, where are you from love?" he asked, making conversation as he looked into the rearview mirror at me.

"The states, i was invited out here for the BMA's, apparently my music is running for a few awards. I'm astonished and excited." i chuckled softly with a bubbly smile. I mean who wouldn't when you never expected to get this far after working so hard. He nodded but then snapped a finger before he put his hand back on the wheel.

"Ah i thought you looked familiar! Elizabeth Covington right? You're in the newspapers everywhere; you're the first to be nominated from the states over here in a while." he said with a smile. I ran my fingers through my hair before folding my hand with it's companion one in my lap.

"That would be me" i said with a soft chuckle and smile. The ride wasn't too much longer, but i chatted the whole way with the nice guy whom i now know as Thomas. I moseyed in with my bags to check in, and surprisingly i got the penthouse suite. I couldn't honestly express how shocked my face was, this was like a dream coming true. I set my stuff down and got out of my shoes, running and sliding down the halls to check out every nook and cranny of the place. It was absolutely stunning and beautiful, i just, wow. I slid back down into the open kitchen/living room area, but lost balance and fell flat on my face, a typical me move. Getting back up and luckily no one was around to see, i brushed myself off and went to get a drink from the fridge.

I sat down on the couch, flipping on the television as i browsed through channels. Everything was a bit odd by what i saw so far, but i settled on a familiar station that was to my luck playing a Doctor Who marathon, score. Feeling my pocket starting to vibrate i reached in to pull out the new, UK decked out iPhone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Liz it's Rayshaun. Did you make it over alright?" Her voice asked in a soft, sweet tone. I loved this woman already.

"Oh yeah i just got to the Four Seasons, and excuse my language but DAMN they put me in the pent house suite!" i said in and almost over exaggerating tone, but it was honestly how i felt when i walked into the place. I could hear her burst into laughter from the other side.

"Well that must be exciting. I'm going to stop by in about an hour so we can go over different hairstyles, test them out, and i can see the dress you picked out alright?"

"Don't worry i'm not going anywhere," i said as i wedged the phone between my shoulder and ear and picked up the magazine on the glass table in front of me. "There is a Doctor Who marathon on an- oh my christ on a bike a candy bar in the magazine?" You could hear her laugh even harder than before.

"I'll see you soon" she said lightly with a chuckle as i said goodbye and hung up, placing the reading material back on the table, and started to eat the candy bar. I was really starting to fancy this place already.


End file.
